steal_thisfandomcom-20200215-history
Survive
Back to Table of Contents SURVIVE LANDING PAGE Everyone from the CorpGov CEO in his private jet to the bum on the street has one thing in common: They both need food to eat, clothing to keep warm and able to be in public, and a shelter to keep out of the elements. But, what if disaster strikes and all of this is taken away? How does this apply if you are in school? What about all these drugs out there? Survive articles answer these questions and more from REAL experience... not some corporation funded agenda that wants to influence your behavior. ---- Security Culture Security culture only has one article. But, if you take nothing else from this project except this article, your agenda will flourish. This may be the most important article on Steal This Wiki. ---- Free Food Free food is a rather large section because we all need food. The articles contain basic cooking information, common restaurant and fast food scams, ways to eat when down and out, and much more! Free Food Articles * Cooking Basics Learn to cook even on a wage slave budget! * Hunting When your meat section is only the great outdoors. * Fishing Perhaps the cheapest way to eat for free, if not time consuming. * Foraging Our musings on tracking down wild berries and greens. * Restaurants From Mickey D's to the 5 star resorts. The latest scams and info. * Food Programs Food Stamps and WIC. * Supermarkets * Farm It You do not need be a WOOFer or have an AA in Agriculture to grow grub. ---- Free Shelter From a small flat in the city to surviving without a landlord, we have you covered. We go over everything from dealing with landlords, squatting, getting cheap land, and much more. Even if your housing situation is not in jeopardy, the articles in Free Shelter are a must read! ---- Free Transportation In some areas, getting around can be just as much of a pain as finding food or shelter. But, will they be able to keep someone down willing to bike 20 miles? In Free Transportation, we go over public transportation, the fallacy that a car is needed in all situations, an extensive bike section, and even some musings on sailboats! ---- Free Education Knowledge is the key to any survival. But... can you survive the sometimes corrupt system that aims to give this knowledge with your mind intact? Is a high school diploma necessary for everybody? Is school the ONLY place to learn? And, what about all this college everyone seems to be talking up like it is an automatic society promotion? We have you covered... and no, this internet based information is not brought to you by ITT tech or University of Phoenix and we will not spam your in box or call you fifty times to scam you out of student loan money. ---- Free Medical Care Without health, none of the rest really matter. In these articles, we talk about the Emergency Room. We talk about things to cure ailments not brought to you by BigMed. Free clinics, rehabs, and even dental care is covered. Basic, no bullshit information on mental illnesses, basic first aid, abortions and pregnancy, obesity, and much more is all located in the articles for your education! ---- Free Communication In a modern age, being able to get messages and information from one area to another regardless of circumstance is almost mandatory. But, what about doing this safely and cheaply? In Free Communication, we talk about cell phones, e-mail, postal letters, and all other manner of keeping in touch you may have never thought about. ---- Free Play Life should not always be about slaving for the man or scrounging for survival. We will talk about recreation, playing, and some pranks. ---- Free Money Until some Utopian fantasy comes to be, money is the basis of almost everything. Without money, it can be hard to get even basic things done. Free Money talks about ways to get cash you may have not thought of, unemployment, basic economics, and much more! ---- Free Dope Partnership for a Drug Free America, DARE, Mothers Against Drunk Driving, and many other groups that have a hand in what information is put out about drugs often push an agenda that exaggerates some information out there while downplaying other facts to fit their agenda. Steal this Wiki dispels the bull shit and gives you the real low down on basic, "reality" on the street drug knowledge, growing your own pot, brewing your own beer, the straight talk about the lesser known things people use to get high, and even what to do if faced with CorpGov's weapon of choice - the Drug Test! ---- Assorted Freebies Some things are cool and we felt we needed to talk about, but just did not fit anywhere. Assorted Freebies talks about pets, laundry, getting real ordination papers from a ministry, and much more. ---- Get a Job Even the most die hard anti-capitalist is forced to work for someone else at some point. Get a Job goes over the hidden world of Human Resources, employment scams, and employment law to help you get a job. We also go over the military and recruiter lies versus what to really expect.